voidsailorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Valeran island
The monotheistic pinnacle of the empire, the island of Valeran is the cradle of valerani culture and the largest earthberg in the small ring . Capital: '''Alagon '''Government: '''Monarchy '''Habitants: '''90% human, 5% dwarf, 5% other '''Export: '''water, grain, crops '''Patron deity: Amen Common language: 'Valeranian The Great Empire of Valeran stretches over almost a quarter of Faenya’s belt, between the Sertian lands and the white forests of the old Anduin earthbergs. The center of the Empire is the grand continent of Valeran itself, featuring wide farmland, forests, a large mountain range and the largest body of water in the small ring. This large lake, simply known as lake Valeran or the Valeran sea, is the main reason of the immense wealth of the Empire, for it is the main source of water for Midland. The countryside in the Valeran Empire is very cultivated, small and large farm communities fill up the scenery, growing grains, crops or herding. The roads are well maintained, densely traveled and well guarded, making travel trough Valeran and the other earthbergs quite safe. The Valeran Empire rebuilds most international relations after the Great War and the failed Sertain invasion, yet there are still enough eyes on the whereabouts and activities of the royal fleet. Especially the Sertians on the northern border are weary about a second war. But the greatest treat for the Valeran Empire are not his neighbors or former enemies, it’s the rebellion and corruption within the Empire. From the other noble families who think they have right for the throne till the rebellion movements in the borderlands that fight for independence. Within the island of Valeran, non-Valeranians are a rare sight. The local folk seem to be suspicious towards foreigners with strange customs and religions. Especially in the countryside there’s a small chance that outsiders receive a warm welcome. Even the Dwarves , who are a racial minority within Valeran, are often the targets of racism and mockery by the foot folk. The rulers of the land hold the dwarves in greater respect, for their cooperation is of great value for the delving of floatstone and the tinkering of machines. The big exception of Valeran Xenophobia can be found in the harbors of Alagon . Strange cultures from every corner of the world dock at the city of Emperors to sell their exotic goods, and local nobles, merchants and craftsmen tend to greet these strangers with exaggerated kindness, as if they want to undo the prejudice people have about the Valeranians. The climate in Valeran is temperate, with mild summers and moderate winters, it tends to rain often but snow is, with exception for the mountains, rare. Industry and Trade The Valeran Empire always had a very important trump card, an almost endless supply of fresh water in lake Valeran. Making them the greatest exporter of water in the void, shipping water to Midland, Katon Nir and even Adunia. This resolved in a large group of elite, and ridiculous rich, merchants, traders and nobles, who started to buy up the farm communities in the countryside. The nobles often rule over a group of farm communities and villages in a feudal system. Some nobles also collect taxes and demand toll when their roads are used, but these laws differ from place till place. The biggest trade routes are from Greywater or Kedal, through Alagon to Midland. This route is well guarded and ships are so common above the Kedal river valley that low flying ships can keep the farmers on the land awake through the night. Alagon is also a popular place for exotic goods; ships from Kourat, Isengrin, Omyn and the serpent lands are no strange sight on the docks of the capital. Life and society There is no larger difference between the poor and the rich than in the Valeran empire. From the suppressed farmers who are nearly treated as slaves till the immense wealthy elite who spend their fortune on bets with gryphon races. Professions are passed down within families and only the exceptional are those who are going to fight for the ever-lasting conquests. The working class is not really fond on their rulers, yet hope comes with the flourishing wealth of the empire in this time of peace. International pressure also promises better work conditions for the common folk. Life for the wealthy and noble seems without boundaries within the empire; there are numerous ways to spend or waste their fortune. The finest amusement, the best food, the highest quality wine or the most modern art, it can all be found within the empire. But vendettas, envy and greed are constantly endangering diplomacy between the rich families and their lands. There are countless times things got really ugly, and the gossips, spreading of rumors, intrigue and threats turned into deadly duels, assassinations, theft, rape, punishment and banishment. A common past time for the wealthy is the visit of the opera, the upper wards of every city are packed with all kinds of opera and theatre house. Even the poorer folk can enjoy these arts, for the central floor in front of the stage has no chairs but cheap tickets. It’s prestigious to get balconies as high as possible, and good seats for famous opera’s can be one of the more expensive luxuries within Valeran. The most famous is the Royal Opera house of Alagon, which can hold more that 3.000 spectators. The army holds a prestigious place in the heart of Valerans. The fleets are the only place where a lowborn can actually grow in prestige and power. Most of the new nobles are old war heroes and commoners made officer within the line of duty. The successes of the Erbanuur and Stormland campaigns are some of the most favored tales within the Empire. Government and Politics In the Empire, the emperor wields absolute power; his word is law between the borders of his empire. On this moment rules Brawin Cameron IX the empire like his forefathers, with discipline, order, and even fear. Demanding full submission of all civilians. Brawin has proven countless times that he is a formidable and regal ruler. Although the Emperor declares himself a man of peace, wanting nothing more that trade and prosperity between his neighboring nations, it is common knowledge that he eventually wants to continue his path of expansion. His mind are set on the Sertian Lands, Midland, the elven kingdom and even Kourat as possible new provinces. Just below the emperor is the royal senate, mainly existing out of noblemen and aristocrats, whose main role is to keep the order in the day to day live in the city and in the empire. The Iron Counsel governs the armies and intelligence of Valeran, answering only to the emperor himself. The six greatest generals and a couple of advisors determine the activities of the royal fleet, the secret service, the Paladin’s of Amen and other organizations within the army. Next to the spies of the Iron Counsel, the Emperor also commands the fables Black Hands. These elite spies are often used to handle threats within the Empire. Outside of the capital of Alagon , the government is in the hands of the local lord or lady that governs that part of the Empire. Each region has a lord ruling in the name of the Emperor, and scattered through each region are dozens lower nobles, each struggling to fight the social ladder. The people in charge are closely followed by the national government, and often delicately replaced when suspicion rises. Larger cities often have their own city-senate, mainly consisting out of local nobles, landowners or even democratically chosen representatives. Religion After the day of a thousand burning churches, one of the darkest days in Valeran history, worshipping an other god other than Amen in considered Blasphemy. It where the old gods who tried to destroy the church of Amen, and the empire of Valeran, during the Great War and that fact will not be forgotten soon. Other gods are still worshipped by some, but always in secrecy. In some area’s, the worship of other deities is permitted as long as you’re being discrete, while in other places the local militia doesn’t spare any effort to hunt any non-believer. Witnessing an alien god’s ceremony, or owning an alien god’s holy symbol can conclude to whiplashes or imprisonment. Organizing one is considered a true felony and violators are banished or even sentenced to death. Amen is considered the protector of the Valeran Empire and the human race, and the worship of their lord is a large part of everyday life for the citizens in the Empire. It is common for even the lower class to donate money to the church of Amen, and the church or abbey is often the center of the town’s community; not only as a house of prayer but also for healing and counsel. The church of Amen is well organized and even better funded, also the church is active in the local, national and international politics. Next to The Church of Amen, there are a couple of offspring-churches that follow a slightly different path. The people’s church of Amen is a new movement popular with the commoners within the bigger cities. The people’s church thinks the church as an entity on it’s own became too wealthy and too much of a political movement. They try to focus again on the act of worshipping alone, without any other agendas. Their churches are solemn and lack the grandeur of the other churches. The church of Amen ignores the movement for the time being, but most of the officials think the sooner this movement is ended, the better. On the other side of the spectrum is the First church of Men. This extreme organization is actively attacking other religions outside the borders of the Valeran empire, to extend the glory of Amen . Short History '-4000 Renaldor 'According to Anduin records, multiple Halarim settlements thrived on the island of Valeran, which was called Renaldor by the Ancient ones. '-2500 The great depletion 'According to legends, the great crater in Valeran was created by a magical event known as The great Depletion. '-150 First free human settlement Humans who bought their own freedom from the Anduin slavers settled near the lake of Valeran. 1214 Unity '''Trough marriage and conquest, the noble house of Wykeham of Valeria united the human kingdoms of the island under one banner. The island Renaldor was renamed Valeran and the Valeran kingdom is born. '''1424 Dimhart keep founded '''Dwarven refugees came for asylum to Valeran. In exchange for a piece of land in the mountains, the dwarves swore loyalty to the crown. '''1517 Jozuan the first prophet of Amen was born 1530 – 1558 The Great War The Valeran kingdom made Amen his patron deity, and this greatly angered the Sertians . Because of an extended arrangement of allegiances throughout the small ring, the Valerans and the Sertians dragged a lot of other countries into their struggle. The war ended with a coup within the Empire. The Wykeham family lost the throne to the house of Cameron. The new capital Alagon was built on the place where the prophet died. 1540 The day of a thousand burning churches The King of Valeran ordered every holy place of the old gods destroyed and their servants hanged. 1570 The construction of Alagon '''A new age of greatness required a new capital, the construction of Alagon started. '''1620 Valeran empire Valeran forces conquered the wetlands and the edgelands. The Valeran kingdom became an empire. 1660 Stormland campaign The Valeran empire brought the Stormkings to their knees. The Emperor slaughtered all the royal houses of the storm kings except the house of Cornwall. 1680 The Sertian campaign Valeran forces tried to conquer Sertia, but where defeated at Hennemor and driven back at enormous costs. 1700 The southern campaign Valeran forces conquered Erbanuur and Bolencia. 1705 current day Power Groups The Emperor, House of Cameron Brawin Cameron IX can be considered one of the most influential people in the void. He can gather the counsel of Midland to his liking because they are reliable on his water and even the archmages always seem to have time for him. Brawin is a great public speaker and is famous for his theatrical speeches, which he holds weekly on his balcony to the people of Alagon. Beneath the emperor lie multiple political bodies. A senate to handle the daily tasks, the iron counsel for the army and royal fleet, the Circle for everything arcane and the Black Hands for intelligence. The Black Hands The personal spies, assassins and agents of the emperor. They operate in complete secrecy and their identities are never made public. They only answer to the emperor and a black hand can even inspire fear to members of the senate, iron counsel or royal court. Church of Amen The church is perhaps the only one who can match the power of House Cameron. They have a huge amount of fanatic followers in any corner of the Empire and are not afraid to use their power. Often removing local nobles of ill faith with more suiting replacements to ensure the goals of the church. The Church of Amen is organized and can be ruthless to their adversaries. The Iron Counsel The counsel of generals, admirals, high paladins, battlemages and war priests that commands the royal fleets. They don’t have to answer directly to the senate, only to the emperor. The Paladins of Amen '''The semi-independent group of Paladins that make their home in Alagon, with both loyalties to the Church and the Iron counsel. The paladins are divided in the Shields and the Swords. The Swords seeks out evil beyond the borders of the empire. This can be from scouting, skirmishes till complete crusades. The Shields fight evil within the Empire, and especially within the church and royal court. '''The circle of Royal mages The Valeran Empire train their own mages, and their influence is recognized in every corner of the Empire. The circle exists out of a group of very powerful individuals who each have a small army of apprentices, students and servants. The Medina Although the Dina of the archmages stands proud in the upper city of Alagon, the members of the Medina are not a fancied sight in Valeran. But because of political politeness they are still officially welcome. There are already numerous clashes between the archmages and the royal mages and both parties are spying, infiltrating and sabotaging each other. The Medina thinks the Royal mages are bound by international law to share all their arcane knowledge with them, while the Royal mages strongly disagree and emphasize the independence of the Empire. House of Wykeham One of the oldest houses of Nobles are the Wykeham families, mostly residential in Kadel and Tyrull. The House of Wykeham is a sworn enemy against the House of Cameron, claiming that the Wykeham’s are the true heirs to the throne of the old kingdom. Feeling stolen from their birthright, they secretly try to get the loyalty of other noble houses. This happens either with bribes or threats. Wykehams are known to be ruthless, cunning and great long-term strategists. House of Dutar The noble family of Dunsfold is known to be a family of pragmatic and tough fighters as well as excellent tacticians. It is no surprise that the head of the family, Henrald Dutar, is also the most important general in the Iron Counsel. Henrald is one of the most loyal supporters of the crown and aspires to conquer the Sertian lands in a second campaign. House of Listeber The house ruling over Tyrull are an eccentric folk. They always had a strong connection with nature and were excellent herbalists or hunters. Jameton Listeber, the head of the house, often meets with local druids for guidance, an act that greatly angered the church. Officially supports the Listeber the crown. But now Jameton is lost within Wildwood Vale, his wife Adrell Wykeham is spreading doubts trough the nobles of the city. And if it comes to a war between the houses of Wykeham and Cameron, the side of Listeber is hard to guess. Mayor Cities Alagon ''' The city of kings and emperors is the pride of the Valeran empire. Split together by the Talemond River. It’s the richest capital in the small ring and a center of culture, arts and expensive wares. It’s also a city filled with holy places for the worshippers of Amen. Its grey towers can be seen from far away. '''Kadel Although Alagon is the capital of the Valeran Empire; Kadel is the greatest port on this part of the ring. It is a center of industry and trade, mainly because this is the city where all the water get’s deported to every corner of the small ring. Also has the city a rich history, before the Empire was founded, Kadel used to be the capital of Valeran. The old castle walls and the huge towers of Kadel Keep are clear points in the landscape that illustrate the importance of this city in older times. Dimhart Keep '''Deep within the Valeran Mountain range towers of a dwarven city rises out of the edge of a cliff. Dimhart Keep is the center of the Dwarven culture within the empire, and the city enjoys a lot of liberties from the grasp of the empire, for a price. The dwarves in Dimholt work for the Emperor as minors, engineers, gunsmiths, craftsmen and inventors; in return they receive protection and some religious liberties. The city is often a safe haven for Dwarves that are no longer welcome in Katon Nir. '''Whyrmbane '''The hamlets around the crater are a popular hiding spot for anyone who has powerful magic users among their enemies. The most famous of these refugee villages is Whyrmbane, home to a retired Archmage called Harsemis who has a lot of enemies at the Medina. The village is well fortified and Harsemis surrounds himself with mercenaries and assassins to defy every threat that comes near his village. From here he studies the dead crater and all its ancient mysteries. '''Greywater' '''The largest town on the sea-islands is just like Kedal in important water port. But it’s also a hotspot for historians, archeologists and adventurers, because at the bottom of the lake lies a sunken Halarim city untouched by time of thieves. Yet there are stories that these ruins are now the home of aquatic monsters that dwell on the bottom of the Valerian Sea. Points of interest '''Tazure and Tazine' Two huge towers, one on each side of the waterfall in Alagon. They are the signature of Alagons skyline and are that big that floatstone needed to be incorporated in the higher levels to prevent it to fall down. One tower is the base of operation for the Paladins of Amen ; the Iron counsel and the royal fleet occupy the other. The Jozuan Cathedral: The place where the first prophet of Amen died is now the biggest cathedral in the small ring, where pilgrims and thieves gather to see the holy artifacts. The dead crater On the island of Valeran lays a great scar on the landscape. The results of a horrible disaster thousands of years ago is still one of the most recognizable marks of the earthberg. Not many know what truly caused the explosion that created the crater, and why no form of magic works in the proximity of it. The Maiden’s Tower Visible from the shores of Alagon there is a small tower on a tiny island. Legends tell of a princess of forgotten times who was locked there by his father, the emperor, to prevent any man from seeing her beauty. According to the stories of sailors, her ghost now haunts the tower. The icepeakWildwood Vale The most northern part of the island of Valeran has a strange history of witches, fey and werefolk. Dark and ancient forces brood in this small valley, corrupting nature itself. Because the valley is of no strategic importance, the emperor doesn’t want to spend any funding by researching it, but the local druids are warning that an ancient evil is stirring within Wildwood vale. Adventuring in the Valeran Empire Because of its large landmass, the island of Valeran feels much like other late-medieval campaign settings and it’s a good way to slowly introduce the setting. The land is relatively safe for travel and densely populated, witch makes it a great starting place for low-level characters. This is, if they are not obstructed with the strict laws on religion and the xenophobic attitude of a lot of its habitants, which can become problematic for foreign adventurers. The Valeran lands are not completely vacant of any danger. The Mountains of Valeran and the Rolling Hills are still popular hiding spots for smugglers, bandits and monsters to prey on the lush farmlands. Pirates, both from Barabas or the Shackles below, prey occasionally on the trade routes to midland. Also, there are a lot of burned down temples of the old gods left, still being haunted by the horrific deeds during the Day of a thousand burning churches. Greater dangers can be found in the remote sites of Valeran island. The Icepeak, Wildwood Vale and the bottom of the Valeran Sea offer unique trials for even the hardened adventurer. If people are looking for political intrigue, scheming noble families corrupt church officials and generals who secretly plan invasions, the Valaran Empire is the place to be. Especially within the upper wards of Alagon, intrigue can be found around every corner. The city is also a hub for many other adventurers, witch so many important organizations within the city walls, jobs are easy to find. The Church of Amen is always looking for volunteers to search for threats to their organization and if there’s evil involved, the Paladins often needs able adventurers to handle the situation. Category:Regions